jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Jameson Jackson
The sixth and youngest of Jack’s Alter Egos to date, Jameson Jackson is a quirky, charming, and lovable gentleman who, unlike the other Egos, seems to be a mute, speaking through old-fashioned movie slides under a sepia filter. Although “Dapper Jack” seems to be his most common name, he has officially been named "Jameson Jackson" by Jacksepticeye during one of his livestreams. Personality Thoughtful, creative, and clever by nature, Jameson approaches each situation with vigor and loves to set a particular mood so others can have fun with him. His imagination serves as one of his greatest assets and he takes great pride in every new idea, expecting the best results out of what he does and encouraging creativity in others. When he makes a mistake, he’s more than willing to own up to it and even make jokes about it, doing what he can to make his next attempt even better. Jameson has a sensitive sense of smell and a distaste for messiness, even when the project he chooses is inherently a messy one. Though he can be clumsy and tends to misplace the tools he needs for his goals, this Ego appears to have the power of creation, occasionally producing what he needs out of thin air. In other cases, he perseveres until he finds the ending he hoped for, genuinely appreciating any help he receives along the way. Video appearances 2017 He first appeared in the video "The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Jameson Jackson", previously known as "Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie" and “Good Ole Fashion Pumpkin Carve!”, in which he shows the viewers how he likes to carve his pumpkins for Halloween. However, he appeared on Twitter on October 29th, with the tweet saying "Feelin' Dapper!" He models the pumpkin’s design after himself, delighting in how alike they look, and takes great care in carving it, making a point of informing the viewer that his pumpkin is already dead and won’t feel any pain. Once he has finished, he congratulates himself and begins to clean up the mess. As he’s clearing away his carving knife, however, he slips and cuts himself. Completely oblivious to his surroundings, he begins treating his wound as Antisepticeye makes an appearance, informing the viewer that he is still watching and waiting and that Jameson is soon to be another one of his puppets. Jameson soon regains control of the situation and enjoys the privilege of performing his creator’s outro to the video. In "HOW DID HE GUESS THAT?! | Akinator," Jameson appeared as a character Jack guessed in the game. Jack confirmed that Jameson is in, fact, British, but refused to answer the question of whether or not he has killed or if he is a puppet. He did, however, say that Jameson "probably" fights evil, meaning that the idea of him siding with Antisepticeye is still up for debate. 2019 On October 31st, 2019, Jameson made his second appearance performing a puppet show. He tells the story of a man going missing and requests the assistance of Sherbet Holds to find the killer. Part way through the performance, Jameson finds a string attached to one of his wrists but proceeds with the show. The killer is unveiled as the detective himself harboring two sides. Shortly after the show ends, Jameson suddenly becomes possessed, his eyes rolling back and constantly twitching; he motions in sign language 'help me' before losing full control. He then stares directly at the viewer as the screen fades to black. Videos featuring Jameson Jackson *The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Jameson Jackson (0:25 - 6:20) *Can You Figure Out Who DID IT? - Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts (Entire video) Trivia *In a live stream titled "5 Years on YouTube" on November 12th, 2017, celebrating the 5th year anniversary of his first ever upload, someone asked Jack on Twitter what his favourite alter ego to act out was. Jack responded saying Dapper Jack was his favourite and admitted to picking out a name for him "Jameson Jackson", JJ for short. *At his 2018 PAX panel, Jack confirmed that Jameson Jackson was officially a canon Ego of his own and not a disguised Antisepticeye, as some in the community had surmised. *For his February 2019 Charity Livestream, Jack released ego socks. One pair is black with a light blue heel and toe cap featuring Jameson. *On October 30th, 2019, Jack posted a teaser of JJ on his Instagram with the caption "Halloween is coming!" It was also the same date Jack posted his first picture of Jameson in 2017 with his video following a day later. Category:Alter Egos Category:Male Category:Characters